


C*CKS*CK*R

by saltybabiez



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, But we all know they're in love, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jumin may or may not drink himself to death before this fic finishes, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Side Couple, Post-Canon, They still pretend to hate each other and tolerate their existence, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybabiez/pseuds/saltybabiez
Summary: [ZEN - 12:50]We need to talk, asshole.Maybe 'asshole' was a little uncalled for but right now he couldn't think of anything more fond to call Jumin Han.Everything should have been fine. But since 9:30 A.M. that morning, nothing had been fine. A part of him knew this had to be a joke. But another part of him knew... Right now he needed to focus on practice. Get his head back into the music, the dance steps, pull himself away from this looming reality and into the fictitious realm that seemed much more welcoming than usual.[ZEN - 13:05]My place, tonight. We need to be alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta surprised no one's really knocked up any of these boys before. But you know what they say, sometimes you've got to make your own content. 
> 
> Anyway this fic is kind of a shot in the dark only because I have absolutely no idea if this is even anything anyone else would be interested in, but I'm gonna run with it & hope everyone else enjoys it too!
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> ♥Tags will be updated as the story progresses for smut, drama, and violence♥
> 
> ✦UNIVERSE TID-BITS✦  
> (to be updated)
> 
> ♢Mostly canon compliant, some smudging with Saeran, V and Rika (waaow)  
> ♢No spoilers for V or Saeran routes, this is your spoiler warning for all other routes  
> ♢MC will mostly be referred to as MC, however she'll also have the name of Mi-Cha to make MC make more sense (used by a friend)  
> ♢Jaehee still works for Jumin, Yoosung is an intern  
> ♢There's literally no explanation for the baby except there is one
> 
> **Kudos & comments are adored♥**

[ **ZEN - 12:50** ]  
_We need to talk, asshole._

 

Maybe ' _asshole_ ' was a little uncalled for but right now he couldn't think of anything more fond to call Jumin Han. 

It had taken more than Zen wanted to admit to steel his nerves and stop the shaking in his fingers to actually write out such a short, sweet text. Today should have been just another ordinary day. No surprises, no hiccups. He had practice with the cast of their new production. There was nothing else in his schedule. No meetings with the director, no costume fittings. He had a few groceries left over that he swore he'd use before the vegetables went bad. He had a fresh case of beer. 

Everything should have been  _fine_.

But since 9:30 A.M. that morning, nothing had been  _fine_. 

The past few weeks had left him feeling under the weather. Nausea came at odd times but was manageable. There had been no fever, no chills. An increase in his appetite, sure, but Zen had chalked it up to less frequent cigarette breaks and more dancing during practice. 

Nonetheless, when he had to rush off stage for a fourth time in the same week he did as instructed by the director - to get himself checked out, get a shot, get some medicine, do whatever it took to figure out what was wrong.

Zen could barely remember the white room of the doctor's office that morning. Couldn't recall any of the decor either. It was as if all went blank after his name had been called from the entry to the back of the clinic; as if his mind had simply ran out of film to keep recording and processing memories for later recollection.

Words had been spoken to him, some instructions but they had all seemed blurry after his diagnosis and test results. The nurse handed him a pamphlet, a few other sheets of paper - all had been blankly set into his bag. And the doctor... He could vaguely make out the shape of the doctor who had stood there patiently while Zen sat. Lips had moved again, more words - Zen had only nodded calmly.

But now, he was anything  _but_  calm. A part of him knew this had to be a joke. He was half-bothered to ask for a  _different_ doctor, for a new appointment elsewhere. But another part of him knew...

God... It should have been another ordinary day.

Just as he was about to throw his bag into a locker, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. There was a hard thump in his chest - but shit, why was he getting nervous? Zen pulled his phone back out, rolled his eyes down to the screen to find that Jumin had replied rather quickly.

 

[ **Jumin Han - 12:57** ]  
_I'll be out of my meeting in another half hour. We can talk then._

 

Ruby eyes rolled upward to the ceiling in frustration. His lips twitched before pulling back into a scowl, thumb tapping repeatedly on the side of his phone in thought. If his stomach didn't decide to do flips then he'd be in rehearsals for the next few hours. Jumin's schedule right now was just as hectic; he and Jaehee had not been in the chatroom much the past two weeks, slammed with quarter-end reports and final approvals for upcoming projects. 

Drawing in a breath, Zen quickly tapped out his next message. 

 

[ **ZEN - 12:59** ]  
_Forget it. Just meet me tonight. I don't care where. Fuck your whole condo, I'm out of allergy medication._

[ **Jumin Han - 13:02** ]  
_That's a shame. I'm busy. You've got more free time than I do to decide where you want to go. Get back to me when you know._

 

" _Asshole_ ," Zen muttered under his breath, turning to lean against the lockers. Even after all this time they still both still snapped and nipped at one another.

 

[ **ZEN - 13:05** ] **  
**_Me? With free time? I love how you ignore how I'm always busting my ass. My place, tonight. We need to be alone. I'm going into rehearsals now. Enjoy your meeting, jerk._

 

Tossing his phone into the studio locker, Zen closed and locked it up with his bag and bike keys. He heard another vibration rattle the metal but didn't bother to unlock the door. The message would still be there when he got back. Unconsciously, his free hand drifted to his belly as he glanced down. There were no real changes yet - nothing that he had to find explanation for. A frustrated sigh passed his lips as Zen finally turned away, steps hurried to carry himself out to the theater where everyone else was waiting for him. He'd dismiss all these thoughts for now, because the more he thought about it the more it all made him  _sick_.

Right now he needed to focus on practice. Get his head back into the music, the dance steps, pull himself away from this looming reality and into the fictitious realm that seemed much more welcoming than usual. 

 

[ **Jumin Han - 13:08** ]  
_I can imagine a hundred other places that would be more enjoyable than your hole of an apartment but have it your way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd because we die like men.

[ **Yoosung★** ]: So then  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: When I got home  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: My door was already unlocked;;;;;  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: I MUST HAVE BEEN SO TIRED THIS MORNING THAT I FORGOT TO LOCK IT!!!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

[ **Unknown** ]: How do you know for certain  
**[Unknown** ]: That it was  _you_ that forgot to lock the door...  
[ **Unknown** ]: And not someone else...  
[ **Unknown** ]: Unlocking it while you aren't home...

[ **Yoosung★** ]: ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

[ **MC** ]: Saeran, it isn't nice to tease Yoosung like that  
**[MC** ]: He's under enough stress;;;;

[ **Yoosung★** ]: Yeah!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: Don't tease me!!!!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

[ **707** ]: Ehhhhh? Are things really that bad right now???  
[ **707** ]: But u know Jumin!  
[ **707** ]: So work should be a breeeeeeze~ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ

[ **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.** ]

[ **Yoosung★** ]: It doesn't matter who you know!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: Jaehee has known Jumin a lot longer and she never gets any time to rest!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: In fact she said something about staying late to bring something to Jumin tonight.

[ **MC** ]: What??  
[ **MC** ]: ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)  
[ **MC** ]: But it's already so late... What does Jumin need this late??     

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Two bottles of wine.  
[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: It's informal to talk about business here, but he has a meeting quite late tonight and requested I bring two bottles of red wine.  
[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: And I was so looking forward to going home early tonight...  
[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: (╯︵╰,)

[ **707** ]: Why didn't u just get Yoosung to do it? lol

[ **Yoosung★** ] What! Why me?!

[ **707** ]: Because ur the intern lol  
[ **707** ]: So that basically makes u a slave lolol

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: He specifically requested that I be the one to bring him the wine.

[ **MC** ]: Is everything alright, Jaehee??

[ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.** ]

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Assistant Kang.

[ **707** ]: Hey now hey now it's the man of the hour!!

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Mr. Han, I have both bottles and will be arriving shortly. I'm sorry for not answering your calls.

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Assistant Kang, I'd like for you to bring three instead.

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Three?? But I've already left. That would require me to drive back across town. 

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Please bring three bottles.

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: ...  
[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Then it may take me a while longer, but I will bring three.

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Actually  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: Make that four.

[ **Yoosung★** ]: FOUR BOTTLES?!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: What kind of meeting needs FOUR bottles this late at night?!

[ **707** ]: Are u having a party???  
[ **707** ]: And didn't invite us??!!

[ **MC** ]: Jumin, is everything alright????

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Nothing to get excited about.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: I must go.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: Assistant Kang, I will see you soon.

[ **MC** ]: Jumin!

[ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.** ]

[ **MC** ]: Jaehee, will you be alright going?? If you're too tired, I don't mind helping you.

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Thank you, Mi-Cha, I appreciate your thoughts. Unfortunately, this is still something he's requested of me personally.

[ **MC** ]: If you say so...

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Don't worry. I will be sure to let you know if anything is wrong.  
[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Please excuse me.

[ **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.** ]

**[ x x x ]**

 

After Zen had tossed all his test results down in front of Jumin, neither man had said a word. It was unclear at the time just what kind of inner turmoil the rich jerk was going through as he stoically picked up the paperwork to glance over with a critical eye; but the moment he set the papers back down onto the small table and got up to stride over to a cabinet, Zen  _just knew_.

He pulled a cigarette into his mouth from the pack then lit up the tobacco with one hand. The sounds of glass clinking behind him told him everything he needed to know without looking. A heavy exhale sent smoke into the air as he leaned back in his seat, leering at Jumin when the older male returned with  _another_  hearty glass of wine in hand.

It was  _always_  easy to tell when he drank for pleasure or for stress.

Neatly sitting back down on a couch across from Zen, Jumin pressed a hand to his temple and steeled himself. He reached for the medical paperwork a second time, wineglass to his lips, and sent a silent prayer to God that it was only fatigue which played games with his eyes. 

Unfortunately, there was no God tonight. 

All of the same words, the same test results, were there. Glaring ink that seemed even more bold than anything else, teasing them both with something that seemed so impossible. There was no change in expression as Jumin sipped from his wine again. He took one deep breath and let it out quietly.

"Well," he started, making sure his voice wouldn't fail him, "I suppose an apology is in order."

"An apology?" Zen sneered, cigarette still burning between his fingers.

Jumin's eyes lifted to meet with ruby, "This whole time, I never believed once that you were any kind of god. Now I realize that we should have been more careful,  _o' great Dionysus._ "

" _Fuck off_."

Turning his head and resisting to grind his teeth, Zen busied his lips with another deep drag. The crackle of his cigarette was oddly comforting, as was the scent that passed through his nose when he tipped his head back against the couch and exhaled. Jumin was taking yet another sip of wine and setting the paperwork down.

"I'm surprised that you even believe me."

"To be quite honest,  _I don't_ ," Jumin answered with deadly assurance. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, eyelids dropping to half-mast as he studied Zen's dismay. "I don't understand why you would think I'd believe such a thing, it's entirely impossible. Aside from that, I don't know who this man is or what kind of medical practice he runs. How can I know for certain that his tests aren't faulty and produce false positives? If you are sincere in believing these results then you'll see my own private physician and w--"

"How about not just  _no_ ," Zen cut him off, leaning forward to tap the burning end of his cigarette into a glass ashtray, "but  _fuck no?_ "

Grey eyes turned a notch colder.

"We are  _not_ going to play this game, Hyun."

"Well, first of all, I never asked for your damn help." 

The actor was up and on his feet, rounding the sofa to step into his small kitchen. He held the cigarette between his lips while his hands dragged over a plastic bag from the counter-top corner. Jumin lifted his chin to watch, taking another smooth swig of dark red wine, and felt his brow knit together when Zen suddenly held up a little blue box. 

" _This_ is all I need to prove or disprove anything."

"What is it?" 

Zen removed his cigarette in order to click his tongue, "It's a  _pregnancy test_. You know, what  _commoners_ use at home to see if they're knocked up?"

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't they just schedule an appointment with a doctor?" Jumin questioned with sincere perplexity.

"God, you really are so fucking sheltered."

Nimble fingers busied themselves with opening the package. Curious now, the executive director gracefully lifted himself to his feet and walked over to the counter. Zen cursed and searched for a knife to cut open the sealed plastic, then popped open the box and reached inside for a strange little device. 

"It's a marker."

"It's a  _test_ , you-- _God_." Zen walked away long enough to crush the remnants of his cigarette into the ashtray. "Not everyone has the good fortune of being able to schedule a doctor's appointment whenever they like. So what's the point in wasting their hard-earned money to take a test in a clinic only to get the same results you could with  _this_?"

"Then why did  _you_  go?" Jumin pointedly questioned, eyes narrowing a fraction. 

Zen waved him off on his way to the bathroom, "Because I thought it was just stress again - and the director  _told_ me to go, so it wasn't like I had much of a choice."

Somehow, the older of the pair wasn't entirely convinced. Jumin downed the rest of his wine and then walked after the other. It wasn't difficult to find him, the bathroom light was glaringly bright from the short hallway that consisted of Zen's bedroom door, a closet, and the bathroom. 

Clicking his tongue, Zen stood near the toilet while trying to look for any instructions on the back of the test. In hindsight, he should have grabbed the box which still sat on the edge of the counter in the kitchen. But it wasn't like these things weren't made to be easily decipherable.

But still, Zen had  _never_ had a pregnancy scare before. His moans and groans of the single life was a witness to that and prior to 707 blowing up his popularity, he didn't really have much of a love life then either. At least he wasn't Jumin. He knew all he had to do was pull off this little pink plastic lid on this weird device and pee on the spongy, marker-looking strip at the end. 

Just as he went to unzip his jeans, he suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

“You know, I'd prefer it if you didn't watch me piss. You don't need to hold my hand."

Jumin didn't move from the open door. Glancing back over his shoulder, Zen scowled while uncapping the pregnancy test. The more collected of the pair had not gone deaf, despite his disbelief, and cool grey eyes simply peered back at the actor with a certain degree of expectation. 

"What, do you think I'm gonna try to fake a pregnancy test?"

"I don't understand why it bothers you so much for me to stand here," Jumin sighed out, arms crossing as he leaned into the doorway. "I've seen all of you naked - I'm just curious of the process, because how can this be as accurate as a visit to my physician?"

"Because it's just  _meant_ to be that way to make everyone's lives easier. Not everyone can just schedule an appointment when they like or inconvenience other people by shoving  _their_ appointments aside so the doctor can see _them_ immediately. I swear to God, you're going to criticize me about the clinical test and now you won't even listen to this." 

Zen let out a noise of despair as he finally opened his jeans and pushed down his underwear. One thing had been right, it was that Jumin  _had_ seen all of him naked. They had seen each other at their best and at their worst. Disheveled, panting, sweating, fingers and mouths all over one another, in places, against places, the noises, the faces in the midst of pleasure and pain. 

At the last moment, Jumin offered some privacy. He swung around the door to stand in the dark hallway, arms still crossed as he listened to Zen awkwardly shift in front of the toilet to aim at a little stick. While he still didn't quite understand, he'd give Zen the benefit of the doubt.

It was true about the possibility of stress being a factor in all of this. Jumin knew as much. The current role that Zen had accepted was one of his most influential roles thus far and an object of the executive's jealousy. Practice often ran late or Zen thrust himself into extra rehearsals. There had already been more evening dates that were broken than Jumin cared to admit, dining alone while Zen danced and sang in an empty theater building.

Zen may have boasted exceptional healing powers when it came to broken bones or a cold, but there was nothing more infuriating than the way he had started falling asleep in the middle of intimacy.

Last week was the worst.

It had been one of Jumin's more trying days with a client, so he was pleasantly surprised when Zen had not only shown up at his condo but had stayed the night. It hadn't taken either of them long to climb into bed after their individual nightly routines. Jumin was satisfied to have a warm body to sleep next to, but Zen had been the one who first bit gently at his lower lip, tugging on it lightly. 

Jumin wholeheartedly complied, one hand wrapping around the back of his lover's neck to pull him closer. He didn't waste any time in expressing his curiosity, too hungry for this contact when his mental resources were at critical levels. Zen was more than content to indulge, drawing himself closer under the sheets while one hand ran down Jumin's side. It wasn't often that he got the other on his back like this and he fully intended to enjoy it.

With his arms locking Zen in place, around that slender waistline, Jumin tilted his face upward. He swept his tongue across the seam of the other's lips, begging for entrance. Zen, content to be in control for now, was gracious enough to permit him. His lips parted without a second thought and Jumin took advantage, thrusting his tongue forward to explore every bit of Zen's tobacco-flavored mouth.

It was right about then that the actor turned to lay on his side. Jumin followed to face him, ravenous for more, and held the side of a perfect face to continue their kiss. It was only when Zen sighed did he pull away, grey eyes blinking in the darkness.

" _Hyun_?" There was no answer. And there wouldn't be an answer.

Jumin lifted a hand to turn on a bedlight and found that same face relaxed and fast asleep. Having used the last amount of energy from his personal reservoirs, the actor had nothing left to offer, warmed by his lover's comfort and body. 

Zen was pushing himself  _too hard_ if he could fall asleep in the middle of  _that_.

The flush of a toilet pulled Jumin from his thoughts and he pushed away from the wall, peering back into the bathroom. Zen was fixing his jeans and the test had been recapped and set on the sink. His crimson eyes lifted when he turned around, facing Jumin who simply stood there as awkwardly as he possibly could - whether it was intentional or not.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait," the actor responded, pointing to the test. Glancing sideways to the tiny window that would eventually bleed magenta colors, he sighed out, "Give it a few minutes, but it's going to show up positive. I'm telling you."

Tilting his head to the side, Jumin's face remained unreadable despite the flurry of questions that were swimming through his mind. Zen sounded so self-assured. 

"Do you actually believe it? Why? Hyun..." Finally, he was walking forward to join the other in the bathroom. Zen only closed his eyes and clicked his tongue, glancing away when he felt Jumin's fingers wrap around his narrow chin to guide his face toward him. "Did you know that this was possible? Have you known that this was possible? And if so, why did you never tell me?"

"No, it isn't anything like that, alright?" Annoyance melted away into something that could be interpreted as fleeting fear. Zen's fingers curled tighter against his arms and he refused to look at the other. Calm as ever, Jumin allowed him the time to try and gather his thoughts to formulate some kind of explanation. His thumb affectionately swept along Zen's lower lip, only to stop when the other started speaking again, "I didn't...know. And I still can't wrap my head around it either - so I just... I just--"

Both men looked up and to the hallway as they heard a ring at the door.

"Ah," Jumin mused, releasing Zen from his hold. "It must be Assistant Kang."

Zen could have spit fire.

" _W-What_?! I told you I wanted us to be  _alone_!"

"And we will be," came an answer. The director was already making his way to the front door, "I only asked her to drop something off for me."

Walking right after him, Zen couldn't believe how collected Jumin was acting. It was as if none of this affected him at all despite  _clear medical paperwork._ And Jaehee -  _damnit_ , she was the last person Zen wanted around him right now. As much as he cared for her, it had finally been made abundantly clear just how much of a fan of his she was and after he broke the news of his current role, she had been nothing but supportive.

But...

"Good evening, Mr. Han," Jaehee's voice carried from the front door. Jumin had opened it just enough for her to step through, four bottles of wine in her small arms. "I brought them all, four bottles an-- _oh_! Zen, hello!"

"What a jerk,  _that's_ what he told you to bring?" Zen's gaze narrowed and he quickly hurried over to help relieve Jaehee, grabbing three of the bottles. A quick glare was sent in Jumin's direction as he closed the door, but he was only given a satisfied expression in return. "And hello, Jaehee. I'm sorry he dragged you out this late, I would have stopped him if I had known. You don't even need this much, what the Hell?"

"I was on my last bottle," Jumin mused, "I appreciate being well-stocked wherever I am."

"It's alright, Zen!"

Setting the last remaining bottle down onto the kitchen counter, Jaehee managed up a smile before adjusting her glasses. "Any chance to see you is a welcomed occasion."

"Still, it's so late..." Zen frowned in return, "I know you're swamped at work with Yoosung, you don't need to be running errands for this asshole, too."

Jumin was already helping himself to one of those bottles by uncorking it and ignoring them both, refilling his previously empty glass. A sigh left Zen's lips before he smiled again, something more gentlemanly and sure to make Jaehee's trip here worthwhile. She, of course, maintained a strong front despite the small flutter in her chest.

"It's really not a problem, I've gone on worse errands. I was on my way home so this wasn't too far out of my way," she reassured. "But, I can see you both are... _ahem_... I should leave."

"Don't get so excited or the wrong idea, Assistant Kang," Jumin quickly corrected, frowning from behind his wineglass. "We're merely talking."

"I see." To this day, it was still far too strange to see them together without some kind of fight breaking out. Or a world war. "Well, I shouldn't linger. It really is late and I know you've got rehearsal practice early tomorrow as well - 8:00 A.M., Zen, be sure to eat breakfast before you leave," she softly chided, taking a step away from the kitchen. 

It was when Zen laughed and moved to follow her that something blue caught her attention. A little box. A little blue box with clear, bright lettering -  _a pregnancy test_. But what...was that doing...in Zen's apartment? A pang of  _something_ , though Jaehee couldn't quite call it jealousy, ran through her chest and had it not been for the gentle hand on her shoulder she possibly could have spiraled right then and there with possibilities.

"I know, I know, I always hear your voice in the back of my head," Zen laughed, "At least two filling meals a day and lots of water."

"A-Ah--yes, of course."

They both walked to the door where Jaehee stopped to turn around. Saying goodnight to Mr. Han was her reason for doing so, but it gave her another opportunity to glance at the box again. It was real - it was still there. She smiled back up at Zen and then bowed her head, exchanging 'goodnights' with her idol and fellow RFA member, before turning around to walk back out to the car waiting to drive her home.

Zen waved her off before coming back inside. After locking the door, he opened his mouth to say something but no longer found Jumin in the kitchen. With a narrowed gaze, he walked through his apartment before finding the other standing in the bathroom again, wineglass in hand, staring down at the pregnancy test still sitting on the sink.

"You're so weird."

"There's two lines," Jumin announced. 

The legend on the test indicated two lines as being a positive result.

Though he tried to hide behind his wine, not even the scarlet hue of alcohol could hide the way the man's face had blanched. Zen stood there, staring back at him, watching as Jumin lost all color in his struggle to properly process the connection between the medical paperwork, this test, and Zen's conviction. 

Both stood there for a long time, not exactly looking at one another. Silence hung over them, thick and nearly suffocating. The reality of what they were both facing...no longer seemed quite so impossible, despite everything they thought they both knew.

They had a problem.

They both had a very serious problem.

"I'm staying the night," were the first words spoken, by Jumin. He finally lifted his face, staring back at Zen who hesitantly met his eyes. For as fiery and upset at the actor was before, there was nothing but clear exhaustion in that pristine face and a hint of fear in those bright crimson eyes. 

"We don't have to talk, Hyun - not right now. But...I can't just leave you alone tonight." 

 

**[ x x x ]**

 

"Baby... Baby, _move_ \--"

"Mmn?"

Her phone was ringing for a second time on the nightstand. Trapped between a pair of warm bodies in bed, MC squirmed her way over Saeyoung to try and reach for it. If it hadn't been for Saeran clinging to her backside, she could have possibly gotten to it in time. His noise of dissatisfaction didn't sway her as she finally wrapped her fingers around the cellphone and pulled it over, still leaning over Saeyoung while flipping open the device to read the screen.

"Who is it, babe?" he voiced, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and rubbing at her back with the other.

"It's Jaehee," MC whispered in reply, quickly gathering herself up to fully climb over him and out of bed. "She called twice - something must be wrong."

Sitting up after her, Saeyoung reached for his glasses on the nightstand and turned on the light. He spared a glance in his sleeping twin's direction before pulling the bedsheets off himself, bare feet padding after MC who was already walking out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. Grabbing his own phone, he quickly entered the chatroom for any messages but saw nothing unusual or new.

Still... It was late. Did this have to do with Jumin...? Jaehee had seemed distressed earlier.

He presented his screen to MC who only had a moment to notice the lack of messages when Jaehee answered her call back.

" _Oh, Mi-Cha, I'm so sorry to be bothering you this late but I couldn't wait until morning_."

"Jaehee!" MC breathed out, one arm crossing under her breasts to squeeze her side. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

Saeyoung was busy looking through the rest of the chatroom, noting that only V seemed to be online.

" _Ah, well... Please, do not tell Luciel, keep this between us. But I just left Zen's apartment and... He hasn't told you anything, has he?"_

Deep brown eyes peered in Saeyoung's direction before turning away. It wasn't like that could stop him from hearing their conversation, however.

"No... What should he have told me?"

" _I was hoping he had... Or at least, that you knew something. But there was a pregnancy test kit on his kitchen counter and - Mi-Cha, are you certain he hasn't told you anything about a girlfriend recently? I'm fully aware that he and Mr. Han have...relations, but..._ "

The deafening silence of their apartment let even Saeyoung hear Jaehee's voice through the speaker against MC's ear. The couple stared back at each other, deadpan in expression, unable to decide whether this was a joke that came from sheer exhaustion on Jaehee's part or not.

" _...Mi-Cha_?"

"...Nope, Zen sure hasn't told me anything," MC finally answered. Saeyoung was smirking in the darkness of the livingroom and making a show of brushing off his shoulders, his phone still in hand. This wouldn't be too hard to figure out, not when  _he_ had created the messenger...and by all means could see  _anything and everything_. "But if you want, I can definitely try to find out for u--"

" _No! Not if it means involving Luciel. If Zen will tell you by his own volition...then I won't necessarily stop you. Ah, I'm too concerned now to sleep... This isn't good. This isn't good at all_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _HEH_.
> 
> Kudos & comments are adored♥ To be updated soon!  
>  
> 
> **→Next Day preview**
> 
> “Are you even sure that’s true?” MC asked, her tone of voice clearly reflecting skepticism. “How many doctors did you consult?”
> 
> “Oh my God, babe, that's not it," Zen sighed out, entirely exasperated. "The fact that I’m pregnant isn’t even the most upsetting part. What I’m upset about is--"
> 
> " _Zen!_ " A soft voice called out to him, delicate and with all the pure femininity a woman could possess. Zen's eyes narrowed; this was no good place to chit-chat with his primary co-star and other cast members crawling around backstage near him.
> 
> "Shit, I'll call you back later." 
> 
> "Eh? Zen? Who was that?" MC tilted her head more into the phone.
> 
> "No one-- The director needs me. I'll call you back, I promise. _Muah_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this chapter for about a week because I wanted to give it a little more substance, but I ran into the fear that it would become too long. (；´･Д･) I'm so sorry if this chapter feels empty, but some of it was necessary for plot points. Next chapter I promise to make up for it!!!

[ **Yoosung** ★]: GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!!!!!  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: Oh...  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: I guess I'm the only one here...  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: WELL!!! WHEN YOU'RE ALL AWAKE!  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: Because I'm going to be dying over the deadline of this project.  
[ **Yoosung** ★]: (♡˙︶˙♡)

 

[  **x x x**  ]

 

   
He had only meant to drink another glass of wine.

But he ended up finishing the whole bottle.

There had been no discussion when they went to bed, no exchange of affections or disagreements; they had simply laid together in the dark. The two of them were both stubborn. Zen still had too much pride to voice how scared he was at the reality of their situation and Jumin was too lost in various thoughts to really offer any more support. This was something that needed to be looked at with a logical approach - Jumin needed organization. Zen, on the other hand, was much more emotional about it all. 

It would have been a lie to say that he wasn't still a little drunk when he reluctantly peeled himself away from Zen's sleeping body. Jumin sat there, looking down at the other, and couldn't resist reaching out to gently sweep away a lock of white hair that covered his face. He tucked it behind an ear and felt his fingers flinch when Zen sighed, pressing half of his face further into the pillow he clutched.

Jumin didn't wake him with a goodbye; Zen needed the rest. So after freshening up in the bathroom as best he could and pulling himself back into his suit from the night before, he leaned down to chastely press a kiss to the prince's forehead then left the apartment.

It was still early. The sun had not started to rise just yet, but Driver Kim was awake as ever and didn't bother his boss with any idle chit-chat. Jumin was grateful for it as he leaned against the window of the backseat, staring out at the city lights that went flashing by. 

For a time, he simply thought of nothing. It was still too early, although it seemed Yoosung and Jaehee were already conversing in the chatroom with Saeyoung. He flipped his phone to ' _Do Not Disturb_ ' and closed his eyes, pressing his face further against the cool glass of the car window.

There was no need to worry about things until they both had proper confirmation from his doctor that Zen was indeed pregnant. Jumin told himself this again and again, but the more he tried to empty his mind the more concerns seemed to crop up.  _If_ the news was true, if there really was a baby... Oh, the media was sure to have a field day with this one. Not to mention his father's reaction.

Ugh,  _no_. There was no reason, no time, for Jumin to allow himself to put any stock or emotions into this.  _Yet_.

_Fuck_.

Flipping his cellphone back over, his went straight to his text messages.

[ **Jumin Han - 5:07am** ]  
_If you have a moment to spare this evening, I would appreciate getting your opinion on a personal matter. I will be free after my last meeting at 6. Thank you, V._

[ **Jumin Han - 5:09am** ]  
_Assistant Kang, please coordinate with Dr. Yi's nurse this morning. I'd like to schedule the first available appointment he has this week._

Business as usual.

 

[  **x x x**  ] _  
_

 

 

He should've known that asshole would take off before he woke up.

It had been difficult to get out of bed that morning. Every time he tried to sit up, Zen was overwhelmed by a dizzy spell. Nerves had woken him up far earlier than his alarm - or maybe it had been the sudden loneliness and cold that came with Jumin's departure. It didn't seem to matter what the cause was; any time he tried to move, he only ended up closing his eyes and holding his head, trying to will the faint warning of nausea away.

He was with breathless curses that he emptied the contents of his stomach, before and after taking a shower. Whether it was supposed morning sickness or his anxiety, Zen didn't care - he just wanted it to stop. He always seemed to take advantage of the fact that he could heal any injury or wound at inhuman speeds, but nausea wasn't something that could dissipate so quickly. And he certainly didn't have time to look up any kind of remedy as he pulled on his leather jacket and made his way out the door.

Hopefully his stomach wouldn't derail his performance during rehearsals today.

The morning ride to the theater was pleasant enough, although Zen's mind kept reeling to the night before - particularly Jumin's reaction to the test results. It was typical, the man had shown little emotion but at least he seemed to  _care_. It was hard sometimes to distinguish where they stood with one another or what they even were. It wasn't like any walls came between them as they had before - no, those had fallen at some point in time but neither could pinpoint exactly  _when_.

Neither of them had ever gone so far as to say  _those words_. But there had been late night calls, kisses through the phone, steamy nights, heated arguments that turned  _into_ steamy nights, open flirtations, if that's what anyone wanted to call them, when it just seemed like teasing with a little more of a sting. They had no label. Everyone in the RFA had become acquainted with the idea that they  _were_ together, even if they didn't often acknowledge that they were.

So the walls between them had fallen.

And now, all their time spent had resulted in a  _baby_.

That was the last thing  _either_ of them needed right now, not when they were both stressed out and dealing with work that pulled them both in all sorts of directions or took up most of their time. Zen's own career had really taken off and this project in particular had offered him a critical role. He nearly had a heart attack when he got the call with the offer of starring as the male lead in a production. Jaehee and MC both were so excited for him - had wanted to celebrate with him over the news but he had declined in favor of diving right into preparing for his first rehearsal.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. There was no way he was going to be able to keep this role now. Not when they had several more weeks of practice, then two shows, the live show, and - there was no way. Sure, he could look in the mirror and not see any real physical changes yet but they were coming. And with a lean, beautiful body like his it wasn't going to be  _too_ long before he'd start to see a little baby bump. Because babies didn't just hide, they didn't stay tiny. They had to grow and they'd make room for themselves.

It was an unusual feeling of dread that crept over him as Zen wandered into the locker room, a bleak understanding that his days were practically numbered here. It made his stomach do flips and he swallowed thickly to hold back another wave of nausea as he pushed his helmet into a locker, then reached for his wallet and keys and - oh, his phone.

Long lashes fluttered wildly as he felt it vibrating when he pulled it out of his pocket, then let his eyes go wide as he hurried to bring it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Zen!" MC spoke from the other end. She released a sigh and smiled, "Hey, good morning!"

"Babe!" Zen laughed, turning to lean one shoulder against the lockers. He hummed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back; "Wow! What a good morning it is for you to call me so early~ Oh, shit, wait, is everything alright? I'm sorry, I got so carried away by the sound of your voice~"

MC was rolling her eyes as she listened to the flirtations. They were harmless and always would be. But that didn't stop her from smiling and  _possibly_ getting a little flustered. Fuck, she needed to remember why she called him in the first place, otherwise he was going to completely derail her train of thought.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh, so you're fine?"

MC replied with a soft noise of affirmation, "I'm positive~ Did you sleep well last night? Did you eat breakfast yet? I saw Jaehee mention in the chatroom that you have practice in a bit."

"Of course! Breakfast was delicious," Zen lied right through his teeth. "Mm, but I didn't sleep  _that_ well. But don't worry! I'm still up and at my best! You probably think I went to bed late like usual too, I read the chat when I woke up."

"Well yeah, didn't Jaehee visit?" MC asked, twirling around in circles as she sat in the chair at her desk. She had sequestered herself into her locked office, mostly to keep Saeran at bay.

"She did. Tch, she brought--wait, how did you know that she came by here?"

_Fuck_.

There was a short pause as MC's feet slid along the floor to stop her from spinning.

"... _Well_..."

Zen's eyes narrowed and he didn't resist a groan, knocking the side of his head against the metal locker; "Don't lie to me, babe, I know girls chit-chat and gossip with one another. What'd she tell you? That Jumin was at my place? Is that really so scandalous?"

" _Weeeeeell_..." MC started again, "So...that's what I was calling about..."

"But I just answered your question?"

"No. So listen," MC clicked her tongue and tried to figure out how to ask this as delicately as possible; "So...just curious you know, between you and me, cross my heart and hope to die - do you have a girlfriend?"

"... _What_?"

There was such absolute surprise in Zen's tone that MC could tell he wasn't acting. Whatever it was he had expected her to ask that definitely wasn't it.

"Are you joking? Or are you asking for yourself? Oh, had enough of Seven and want to try life with a real man? I understand, babe~ You know I'm always waiting for the day you decide to j--"

"Jaehee saw the pregnancy test kit on your kitchen counter and she thinks you've been keeping a girlfriend secret from the rest of us."

MC's tone was delivered with such monotony that it cleared any and all humor from out of the conversation. And she was immediately met with silence. She chewed on her bottom lip when she didn't hear anything and momentarily wondered if maybe, somehow, the line had gone dead. But Zen sighed. Her eyebrows lifted; that didn't sound...good. Had Jaehee hit the nail on the head...?

"No. There's no girlfriend," he spoke slowly. "There was never a girlfriend."

"So then...? Was it for Jumin?"

"No, babe, it was for  _me_."

Now it was MC's turn to go silent.

"... _You're joking, right_?"

There was no answer.

"...Zen?"

"Jesus Christ, _I told_   _that fucker_  I wanted us to be alone and-- babe,  _listen to me_ , it's..." 

Whatever came rambling out of Zen's mouth, MC wasn't sure she understood any of it. This wasn't the first time she had ever heard him mad or upset over the phone, or his tongue rolling and lips moving at a thousand miles an hour, but this was without a doubt the single most insane thing Zen had  _ever_ tried to make her believe. He was pregnant? As in, he was carrying a  _baby_? But...

There was the sound of heavy breathing as the actor tried to catch his breath. He licked his lips and rubbed at his eyes, just  _waiting_ for MC to say something. Anything.

"I'm just... I'm just  _completely freaking out_. I don't know what to do, or where to start, what to even  _think_ and I--"

“Are you even sure that’s true?” MC asked, her tone of voice clearly reflecting skepticism. “How many doctors did you consult?”

“Oh my God, babe, that's not it," Zen sighed out, entirely exasperated. "The fact that I’m pregnant isn’t even the most upsetting part. What I’m upset about is--"

" _Zen_!" A soft voice called out to him, delicate and with all the pure femininity a woman could possess. His eyes narrowed; this was no good place to chit-chat with his primary co-star and other cast members crawling around backstage near him.

"Shit, I'll call you back later."

"Eh? Zen? Who was that?" MC tilted her head more into the phone.

"No one-- The director needs me. I'll call you back, I promise.  _Muah_."

"No! Wait, don't hang--"  _Click_. "--up."

For several long moments, MC could only sit there while staring down at her phone. The backlight faded and finally the device locked, which ultimately led to her lifting her face to stare off toward the office window. All she could do was reel from the climax of that conversation. She got an answer. 

It just...wasn't the answer she thought she'd expected.

" _Soo Min!_ "

"Zen!" Again, someone else called his name. 

She was the female lead in the production and nearly every definition of beauty - a rival to Zen, if there ever could be, and both made the other members sick with their constant flow of compliments and preening. Similar to Jumin, Soo Min had lived a life of privilege which started with personal success in her childhood. Now an adult, she was every bit the model her parents had hoped she'd become, with a talent for singing and acting on top. 

Long, black barrel curls, a rosy red lip tint on her full lips, bright eyes, soft features and long lashes - even her hands were as soft as could be, as if she had never known hardship, and perfectly painted in a soft virgin white color. The perfume she always wore was also intoxicating; Zen loved it, every time they had to touch during practice, Soo Min seemed to  _know._ There was no other explanation for the way she would flip her hair and look back at him, seeking that smile of his that melted the hearts of thousands of girls.

"Zen! I'm so glad I could catch you!" Soo Min looked nothing short of delighted. Inwardly, Zen wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die. After that conversation with MC, Soo Min was the last person he hoped to see. "I heard you weren't feeling that well. Is it the weather you think? Or maybe we've been practicing too hard?"

"What?" He was totally caught off guard and gave a shake of his head, "No way! I honestly don't think that we've been practicing  _enough_."

"Mm, well I still think you should listen to the director and take a day or two to rest! He'll scold you again, you know... And it wouldn't be good for  _any_ of us if you really fell sick..." Her eyes drifted down from his face to the deep v in his shirt, but quickly she recovered with another smile, "Which, by the way, I made you some soup! I hope you'll eat it for lunch! I was really worried about you and there's not much that I can really do..."

_"Eh?_ What? You cooked for me?"

Damn, if that face wasn't worth the pain and trouble of cooking the night before then she wasn't sure what was. Zen's expression was incredulous; as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He raised a hand to clutch at his heart, as if struck by such a beautiful thought that he couldn't bear to continue living - all theatrics, of course, despite his genuine surprise.

"Of course I did! I know you live alone and it's hard enough to take care of yourself when you're sick so..." Soo Min flashed another smile, much more shy this time, as she threw her hair over a shoulder. "I thought I might try to cheer you up with some homemade cooking!"

" _Really_?! For real? I feel so much better already!" Zen's laugh truly was such a treasure. "Soo Min's cooking - my mouth is watering! Oh, but I'd feel terrible eating it all by myself!"

"What? No, but it's meant for  _you_!" Her hands clasped together in front of her breasts as she continued to stare up at him. There was a bit of panic in her voice, "You'll eat it for lunch, won't you?"

"Of course I will! But you'll share it with me, right? It'll be better if we enjoy lunch together!"

Her doe-like eyes widened at Zen's proposition. But she returned his laugh with one of her own and a vigorous nod that made her curls bounce; "I'd love to!"

"Great!" Zen patted the front of his jeans, then his ass, withdrawing anything he had left to place into his locker along with his cellphone that was still buzzing. He frowned at the name and turned it off, then closed the door with another award-winning smile. Those ruby eyes of his met with Soo Min's own and he motioned for them to start walking toward the hallway to leave. "We can take the opportunity to go over the next part of the script, too!"

"Oh yes, that's so true! I heard it's a real critical role to the plot - it's the kidnapping scene, right?"

They stepped in time together, making their way out from the locker room, chattering on about business and the script. And suddenly his stomach no longer felt like doing any flips. This was comfortable, this world. This place. It was his escape from reality and Soo Min was grabbing him right by the hand to lead him back into it, deep down, as far as he was willing to go just to get away.

 

[  **x x x**  ]

 

" _Actor Zen is still sleeping and letting his perfect skin rest. It'd be great to wake up hearing your vo--"_

_Click_.

"Hm."

The liar.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jumin leaned back in his office chair after setting down his phone. A quick glance to the clock on the wall showed 8:10 A.M. More than likely, Zen was already in practice, if the cast members were punctual at all. 

But it was still good to know that the actor had not changed his voicemail since MC joined the RFA, much to his own disdain.

 

[  **x x x**  ]

 

[ **Jumin Han - 09:03** ]  
_Please call me as soon as you have a moment._

[ **Jumin Han - 11:14** ]  
_If you're too busy to spare even a few minutes to call, I've scheduled a doctor's appointment with Dr. Yi on Thursday morning at 8:30am. I'd like for you to go. Of course I'll be with you and you won't have to worry about privacy. No one will know that you're here. Please call me as soon as you can._

[ **Jumin Han - 13:02** ]  
_Have you eaten? Have rehearsals run late? Please call me._

[ **Jumin Han - 16:53** ]  
_Hyun, where are you? I've called your number seven times and it keeps going straight to voicemail. Are you in a bad area? Call me back now._

[ **Jumin Han - 18:37** ]  
_Hyun, this is the twelfth call I've tried. Are you alright? Or are you intentionally ignoring me? I saw you in the chat with Luciel and Yoosung while I was in a meeting. Why won't you answer my calls? Why won't you call me back?_

 

[  **x x x**  ] 

[ **Yoosung★** ]: I'm getting sleepy T_T  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: Work was super hard today T_T

[ **MC** ]: Aw cheer up, Yoosung! **★**  
[ **MC** ]: At least the day is over with!  
[ **MC** ]: So now you have some free time before bed!

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Just don't spend it gaming...(-_-;)

[ **Yoosung★** ]: I don't even have any TIME to enjoy LOLOL lately!!! T_____T

[ **707** ]: I guess this mean's that...  
[ **707** ]: Our baby boy has finally grown up!!!  
[ **707** ]: (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

[ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.** ]

[ **MC** ]: Oh, Jumin..

[ **V** ]: Ah, Jumin.  
[ **V** ]: I was just about to call you.

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Hello, Mi-Cha.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: V, yes I'd appreciate that very much.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: Hmm...  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: I see that Zen has not come back.

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Are you looking for Zen, Mr. Han?

[ **Yoosung★** ]: He hasn't been in here in a couple of hours.

[ **Jumin Han** ]: I see.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: Has anyone managed to get in touch with him at all today?

[ **Yoosung★** ]: Well ya, we did.

[ **MC** ]: I spoke with him over the phone this morning.  
[ **MC** ]: He was a little distressed...

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Distressed?

[ **V** ]: Is something wrong with Hyun, Mi-Cha?

[ **MC** ]: Uhhhhh...  
[ **MC** ]: Well...  
[ **MC** ]: I don't know if I can really answer that here.

[ **Yoosung★** ]: WHAT!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: Why not!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: We're all practically family, right?!  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: So why can't we all know if something is wrong with one of us?

[ **Jumin Han** ]: I see your parents failed to express that even among family, some things remain private.

[ **Yoosung★** ]: Hey don't bring my parents into this! If something's wrong with Zen then I have a right to worry too! (●o≧д≦)o

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Mi-Cha, please call me immediately.  
[ **Jumin Han** ]: V, I will call you once we've finished.

[ **V** ]: Alright.

[ **MC** ]: Jumin, I don't know if we should...  
[ **MC** ]: I feel like I'm breaking some kind of trust with Zen if I do...

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Do you not trust me?

[ **MC** ]: That's not what I meant!!!

[ **Jumin Han** ]: Then call me.

[ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.** ]

[ **Jaehee Kang** ]: Oh my...

[ **MC** ]: Ahh, he's calling me... (||ﾟДﾟ)  
[ **MC** ]: I should answer him...

[ **MC has left the chatroom.** ]

[ **V** ]: I can't imagine what could be going on.

[ **707** ]: Well, everyone, all I've got to say is that I hope you've got your passports ready. 

[ **Yoosung★** ]: What?  
[ **Yoosung★** ]: Why??

[ **707** ]: Because things are about to go south real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH djskhakjd ACTUAL FOR REAL SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> Kudos & comments are adored♥ To be updated soon!
> 
>  
> 
> **→Next Day preview**
> 
> "You don't have to feel obligated about any of this."
> 
> " _Obligated_?"
> 
> There was no fight left in Zen. Not anymore, after his walls had been worn down and exhaustion crept into his veins. As Jumin fisted the front of his white t-shirt and drove him backward into the elevator wall, all he could do was stumble backwards and allow the handle to press uncomfortably into his spine. The space between them was limited and he could hear the way Jumin's breathing had hitched; a tiny lapse in the executive's cool and calm control. There was hesitation at first, but Zen lifted his eyes to meet with Jumin's and found the other not to be glaring at him in anger, but focused on him with intent.
> 
> "You didn't listen to a word I said in the car, _did you_? My life is full of obligations, Hyun. There is not a day that I don't wake up without having to fulfill a responsibility to someone else, in some way. But don't you dare call _this_ an obligation."


End file.
